


Kogo można lubić

by NoNameRat



Category: Sofia the First (Cartoon)
Genre: Amber zastanawia się nad różnymi rzeczami, Coming Out, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Happy Ending, M/M, Miniaturka, lokalny czarodziej gej odpowiada na pytania, powinni więcej płacić Cedrykowi
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-28
Updated: 2019-07-28
Packaged: 2020-07-23 17:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20012353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NoNameRat/pseuds/NoNameRat
Summary: Księżniczka Amber zastanawia się nad wieloma sprawami, łącznie z tymi natury romantycznej. Pewnego wieczora wspina się na wieżę lokalnego czarodzieja, który zmuszony jest rozszerzyć swoją działalność na poradnię dla młodych księżniczek.





	Kogo można lubić

Już sam fakt, że księżniczka Amber _zapukała_ do jego drzwi był wysoce podejrzany. Jedyną osobą, która choć trochę szanowała jego prywatność i zdobywała się na wysiłek, żeby zapukać i poczekać na odpowiedź, była księżniczka Sofia. Błędnie zakładając, że była to ona, już miał rzucić „otwarte!”, ale zanim zdążył cokolwiek zrobić, drzwi rozchyliły się bez jego pozwolenia. W szparze pojawiła się księżniczka Amber, która upewniając się, że czarodziej jest w środku, pchnęła drzwi dalej i weszła do środka.  
\- Och, tu jesteś, Cedryku – powiedziała, widząc go siedzącego przy rozłożonych na stole książkach. Było coś dziwnego w jej głosie, jakby nutka rozczarowania, ale zdobyła się na powściągliwy uśmiech.  
\- Księżniczko Amber – przywitał się bez entuzjazmu czarodziej, zerkając przez ramię i wracając do swojej pracy.

Przez chwilę panowała cisza, co było kolejnym znakiem, że chodziło o coś innego niż zazwyczaj. Amber zawsze miała jakiś cel, coś do powiedzenia, pochwalenia się i bez skrępowania werbalizowała swoje myśli do każdego, nie ważne czy słuchał czy też nie. Szczebiotała o swoich planach, o tym co lubiła albo czego potrzebowała. Ale dziś przeszła przez komnatę w nietypowym dla siebie milczeniu, przygryzając dolną wargę w zastanowieniu, jak wtedy, kiedy coś zmalowała i próbowała wymyślić sposób na odkręcenie sytuacji. Minęła śpiącego na stojaku Wormwooda.

\- Mam… mam problem – zaczęła księżniczka, splatając dłonie razem i przyciskając je do piersi. Czego to królewskie dziecko mogło od niego chcieć? Kolejnych magicznych rozwiązań na problemy, z którymi mogłaby sama się uporać uświadamiając sobie, że ma ręce które nie uschną jak trochę nimi popracuje? Kolejnego przyprawionego szczyptą magii zabierającego dech w piersiach stroju na Halloween? Księżniczka terroryzowała go banalnymi i dziwnymi prośbami, które pomimo tego, że czasem nawet zawierały słowo „proszę”, to bliżej było im do rozkazu niż aktualnej prośby. W teorii nie musiał jej słuchać, ale tego mu jeszcze trzeba było, żeby skarżyła i narzekała na niego królowi Rolandowi.  
\- Zamieniam się w słuch, księżniczko – powiedział wywracając oczyma, czując się bezpiecznie siedząc w swojej wieży, tyłem do gościa. Przerzucił parę kartek w księdze którą właśnie studiował, próbując skupić się na swojej aktualnej pracy i badaniach, a nie dziecięcych wymysłach.  
\- Oczywiście, że masz problem, inaczej cię tu by nie było, prawda? – mruknął do siebie Cedryk, ale Amber była zbyt zaabsorbowana sobą, żeby zwrócić na to uwagę.

Cisza przedłużała się. Cedryk odwrócił się bokiem na krześle i podniósł pytająco brew. Niecierpliwie opuszki jego palców stukały po blacie. Księżniczka wzniosła na to obydwie brwi i zadarła nos do góry, na moment tracąc otaczający ją powiew niezdecydowania na rzecz stanowczego „jestem księżniczką i wszyscy powinni się mnie słuchać i poświęcać mi uwagę”. Zaraz też jej twarz drgnęła, kiedy przypomniała sobie dlaczego tu przyszła. Wzięła głęboki wdech przygotowując się do przemowy.  
\- Przyszłam do ciebie, ponieważ mam nadzieję, że… Ponieważ, nie wiem co myśleć, i nie wiem kogo spytać o… to – powiedziała wreszcie i wlepiła wzrok w Cedryka, oczekując odpowiedzi na swoje niezadane pytanie, jakby magicznie miał wywnioskować o co jej chodziło.

Cedryk zmarszczył czoło, rozumiejąc jeszcze mniej niż na początku. W takich sytuacjach, kiedy do jego pracowni przychodziła księżniczka Sofia, Amber i książę James, zastanawiał się od kiedy pełnił na tym zamku funkcję nie tylko nadwornego czarodzieja, ale także niańki, maszynki do tanich magicznych imprezowych sztuczek i konsultanta do spraw całkowicie nieważnych. Ale było coś dziwnego w zachowaniu księżniczki Amber. Coś dziwnie znajomego. Coś, co z wahaniem przechodziło przez gardło, potrafiło wywołać zwątpienie i powodowało, że musiał się człowiek zatrzymać na chwilę i zastanowić nad sobą. Dlatego podrapał się po głowie rozważając swoje opcje. Zamknął księgę i wreszcie w pełni odwrócił się w stronę księżniczki. Wskazał jej drugie krzesło i ruchem dłoni zachęcił ją, żeby mówiła dalej.  
\- Nie lubię chłopców – oświadczyła wreszcie dobitnie, podnosząc wysoko podbródek w sposób jaki tylko młode księżniczki potrafią. 

Cedryk wciąż patrzył na nią oczekująco, nawet nieszczególnie próbując ukryć znużenie. I co niby miał z tym zrobić? Chciała jakieś jednodniowe zaklęcie na transformację kolegi z klasy w gąsienicę? Ktoś jej dokuczał, więc miał rzucić wszystko w kąt i przygotowywać dla niej jakieś bzdurne magiczne rozwiązania, bo nie lubiła chłop-- Chwila moment, stop. Cedryk mrugnął powoli i zmrużył powieki, próbując złapać jakąś odległą, ale uporczywą myśl ponad sobą, której kształt dobrze znał, ale w tym momencie, będąc bardzo zmęczonym, nie potrafił jej sprecyzować. Potrzebował chwili, zanim mrugnął jeszcze raz i jego mózg przetrawił to co usłyszał, a realizacja kliknęła w nim jak dwa perfekcyjne skrojone dla siebie puzzle. Amber nie… lubiła… Och. _Och._

Cedryk wyprostował się i odchrząknął niepewnie.  
\- A mówi mi to księżniczka, ponieważ?… – spytał ostrożnie, próbując wybadać jaki on miał z tym związek. Zafrasowana Amber przygryzła niepewnie dolną wargę i odwróciła wzrok w okno, tam szukając wśród wieczornych kłębów chmur swoich odpowiedzi.  
\- Jesteś jedyną osobą na zamku, o której wiem. Widziałam cię z czarodziejem króla Magnusa, Greenlockiem.  
\- …Greylockiem.  
\- I z profesorem P.!  
\- Z Pecullianem? 

Cedryk zasłonił dłonią czerwieniącą mu się lekkim wypiekiem twarz, kiedy wścibska księżniczka wymieniała jego partnerów. Skąd wiedziała o Peculliarze? Był on nowym nauczycielem w Królewskiej Akademii i mały romans pomiędzy nimi był świeżą rzeczą, o której na razie nie życzyli sobie, aby ktokolwiek wiedział. Wprawdzie Cedryk nigdy szczególnie nie ukrywał się ze swoimi związkami, ale nie miał pojęcia, kiedy zdążyła się o tym dowiedzieć. Zresztą, na dworze i tak nikt na niego nie zwracał uwagi, a tym bardziej na jego życie prywatne. Chyba, że trzeba było zrzucić na kogoś winę, obarczyć jakimś niepowodzeniem albo akuratnie była potrzeba na magika, bo któreś z dzieci organizowało bal urodzinowy.  
\- Naprawdę uważam, że powinnaś porozmawiać o tym ze swoimi rodzicami – wyjąkał Cedryk. Nie sądził, żeby było jego miejscem prowadzić _takie_ rozmowy z księżniczką. Już miał wystarczająco skomplikowaną relację z królem Rolandem, żeby brać na siebie dodatkowo delikatne miłosne sprawy związane z jego dziećmi.  
\- Nie, proszę, przyszłam do ciebie! – zawołała w panice Amber wyższym tonem, budząc tym samym Wormwooda. Ptak drgnął przestraszony, załomotał gwałtownie skrzydłami i komnata wypełniła się marudnym krakaniem.  
\- Spokojnie, w porządku, spokojnie! – podniósł głos i dłonie Cedryk, nie wiedząc czy próbuje uspokoić księżniczkę czy swojego ptasiego towarzysza. – W porządku… – powtórzył wolniej, kiedy zarówno dziewczynka i ptak ucichli. Obydwoje wpatrywali się teraz w niego oczekująco.

\- Po prostu… Czy tato będzie na mnie zły? Nigdy nie widziałam, żeby… Dwie dziewczyny razem…  
\- Poznałaś królowe elfów leśnych i rzecznych, prawda?  
\- Królowe Arielf i Elfabelle? Oczywiście.  
\- No cóż, one są razem.  
\- Naprawdę?! – zdumiała się Amber i przystawiła dłoń do ust w zastanowieniu. - Czy to jest jakoś… związane z magią?  
\- Przepraszam, że co?  
\- Ty i Greenlock jesteście czarodziejami, profesor P. jest faunem i też czaruje, królowe elfów to królowe elfów. Och, czy również mam specjalne magiczne talenty? – zachwyciła się tą myślą Amber.

Najwidoczniej nie tylko Cedryk zazdrościł Sofii jej magicznego naszyjnika. Amber widziała jakie cuda potrafi zdziałać wisiorek, jak wyjątkowy on był i ile magii w sobie zawierał. Wprawdzie nie miała do nauki magii tyle chęci i zaangażowania co jej siostra, ale miło by było się dowiedzieć, że z całej tej dręczącej ją różnymi myślami sytuacji z dziewczynami przynajmniej wyszła by jakaś magiczna zdolność. Cedryk jednak parsknął zduszonym śmiechem.

\- Nie, obawiam się, że to tak nie działa, księżniczko.  
\- Hmm, szkoda – mruknęła, odrobinę rozczarowana, ale wzruszyła ramionami.  
\- Kogo tu jeszcze mamy, na przykład Gwen…  
\- Gwen? – przerwała mu natychmiast Amber. – Nasza nadworna wynalazczyni?  
\- Tak, ta Gwen. Także Laura, Alycia, Danielle, Patricia… - wymieniał dalej czarodziej, ale widząc zgubienie na jej twarzy wyjaśnił:  
\- Służące na zamku? Danielle w zasadzie pracuje w kuchni. W każdym razie, chcę przez to powiedzieć, że to całkowicie normalne, księżniczko Amber. Dziewczyny mogą lubić inne dziewczyny, a chłopcy chłopców. Są oczywiście i takie osoby, które lubią zarówno i chłopców jak i dziewczyny. Ale będą i tacy, którzy sądzą, że wcale nie powinno tak być. I będą ci próbować wmówić, kogo możesz lubić, a kogo nie. Nawet jeśli jesteś księżniczką.

Amber zamilkła. Znów odwróciła głowę na widok za oknem, na chmury barwione różem i pomarańczem przez chylące się ku zachodowi słońce. W czasie tej ciszy, tak nietypowego zjawiska w obecności zazwyczaj rozćwierkanej Amber, Cedryk przyglądał się jej dyskretnie. Drobnymi palcami mimochodem bawiła się koronkami swojej żółtej sukni. Zaraz jednak splotła dłonie i złożyła je nieruchomo na materiale. Widział, jak marszczyła delikatnie brwi, rozmyślając nad tym co jej powiedział. Miała w sobie pewnego rodzaju dojrzałość, o której zawsze zapominał. Dojrzałość osoby, która wiedziała, co czeka ją w przyszłości. A czekało ją królewskie życie. Słowo _królewskie_ może znaczyć wiele rzeczy. Dla Amber oznaczało to dobrobyt, dostatek i tyle pięknych sukni ile sobie zażyczyła. Zawsze irytowała go swoją królewską wyniosłą i nieproporcjonalnie dużą pewną siebie w stosunku do swoich bardzo małych rozmiarów i młodego wieku. Zdecydowanie była rozpuszczona – miała zatrważającą ilość błyskotek i przyzwoleń od króla na samowolkę. Ale _królewskie życie_ miało też inne znaczenie. Nierozerwalnie powiązane było ono z odpowiedzialnością. Samo to, że potrafiła zatrzymać się i zastanowić się nad swoim emocjonalnym problemem w tak nieruchomy sposób, że szukała rozwiązań przez konwersację, budziło w nim… coś w rodzaju smutnego zrozumienia dla jej sytuacji.

Amber wiedziała, że czekają ją obowiązki wobec królestwa, utrzymanie dobrego wizerunku rodziny i opieka nad rodzeństwem. Może i była rozpuszczona w ilości kolorowych szat i błyszczących tiar, ale na dworskie życie i wychowanie składało się o więcej niż garderoba. Etykieta, edukacja i stawiane wymagania były wygórowane. Cedryk wiedział jak to działa, on również wychował się na tym zamku. Tradycją było, że jego rodzina usługiwała swoimi mocami i umiejętnościami królewskiej rodzinie Enchancii. Dorastał więc wśród tych murów, aż wreszcie odziedziczył po swoim ojcu posadę nadwornego czarodzieja. Doskonale pamiętał narodziny bliźniaków i śmierć ich matki, królowej Lorelei, zaraz po porodzie. Dorastały z ojcem-królem, który choć kochał ich bardzo, nie potrafił poświęcić im tyle czasu i opieki na które zasługiwało każde dziecko od rodzica. Bez problemu potrafił Cedryk zrozumieć, czemu król Roland nie był jej pierwszym wyborem do tego typu rozmowy.

\- Trzymaj się tego, co mówi ci serce, księżniczko. – Wsunął się w ciszę słowami porady Cedryk, przykładając dłoń do swojej piersi. – Rób to, co będzie cię czynić szczęśliwą. Nie musisz się niczego wstydzić, ani przed nikim ukrywać.  
Nawet nie zorientował się, kiedy wyciągnął dłoń i pogładził jej włosy w próbie pocieszenia i komfortu, jak to czasem robił z księżniczką Sofią. I jak to zawsze robiła jego matka w stosunku do niego niezliczoną ilość razy. Amber, również wiedziona chwilą, zsunęła się z krzesła i objęła czarodzieja.  
\- Dziękuję, Cedryku. Naprawdę – powiedziała, szybko zdejmując z niego ramiona, chyba trochę zakłopotana i zaskoczona swoim gestem. Ale uśmiechnęła się krótko.

Poczuł się _najdziwniej_. Nie potrafił inaczej nazwać tego niezrozumiałego uczucia, które ta chwila w nim stworzyła. Ze wszystkich miejsc do których mogła Amber przyjść i spytać o radę, wybrała jego wieżę. Przyszła do _niego_. Trochę miało to posmak tego uczucia, kiedy Sofia wręczyła mu ręcznie robione pudełko na jego różdżkę. W zasadzie, jeśli dobrze się zastanowił, to ostatnio najwięcej uznania dostawał od dzieci. Od _dzieci_. Trochę go to irytowało, ale z drugiej strony, przynajmniej na coś _komukolwiek_ się przydał.

\- Możesz powiedzieć o tym królowi, jeśli chcesz. Zrozumie – zapewnił z nutą goryczy w głosie Cedryk, tym razem to on odwrócił wzrok w okno. Goryczy, na którą Amber nie zwróciła uwagi, a tym bardziej nie zrozumiała. Potaknęła jednak i wymamrotała pożegnanie, a Wormwood odprowadził ją wzrokiem kiedy kierowała się ku wyjściu. Zamknęła za sobą cicho drzwi.

Cedryk jeszcze przez chwilę siedział bezczynnie, zanim Wormwood nie wyrwał go z zamyślenia rozbawionym, jak nawet nie prześmiewczym krakaniem.  
\- Och, no wiesz co, Wormy – burknął na to Cedryk. – Dobrze wiesz, jak to jest.  
Wrócił do swoich ksiąg, sam przed sobą próbując ukryć uśmiech zadowolenia.

**Author's Note:**

> 👑💕❔
> 
> (Kudosik zawsze w cenie, zostaw kudosa jeśli ci się podobało! Rzuć komentarzem, jeśli chcesz coś dodać od siebie. :)


End file.
